Mystery Girl
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: ACP Pradyuman & Dr Salunkhe are determined to find out the mystery girl in Senior Inspector Daya's life. A No Couple One Shot.


**MYSTERY GIRL**

The CID team was in Goa to investigate a murder case. The case had been solved but ACP Pradyuman had a conference to attend, followed by a meeting with DCP Chitrole. The consequence? The rest of the CID team had some free time and everyone was enjoying their Goa vacation, making the most of this free time.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Boss main keh raha hu tumse! Daya ka kisike saath chakkar chal raha hai', said Dr Salukhe.

'Nahi yaar Salunkhe aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Daya ka kisi ke saath affair? Nahi nahi Salunkhe mujhe vishawas nahi hota', said ACP Pradyuman flatly.

'Boss tum observe karo. Daya kuch badla badla sa behave kar raha hai aaj kal. Aur ye baat Abhijeet ko bhi jaroor malum hogi. Wo bhi toh hamesha Tarika ke saath flirt karta rehta hai.' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Yaar shaadi karni hi hoti to dono ne kab ki ki hoti. Aur Abhijeet ko Tarika ke baare me thoda soft corner jaroor hai par ye pyar vyar nahi lagta mujhe. Main Abhijeet aur Daya ko acchi tarah se jaanta hoon. Wo aisa kuch bhi nahi karenge. Aur CID walo ko koi family vagera nahi hoti', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Tum kuch bhi kaho. Par Daya ka kuch jaroor chal raha hai', said Dr. Salunkhe.

'Chod na yaar Salunkhe. Ye uska personal mamla hai. Aur hoga bhi koi toh wo hame to bata hi dega na. Aakhir hum sab log ek family ki tarah hai. Aur jaha tak main Daya aur Abhijeet ko jaanta hoon, in dono ko CID ki duty aur apne kaam se jyada pyar hai', said ACP Pradyuman but rather unconvincingly.

Dr Salunkhe merely nodded. He was not going to let the matter rest.

 **Next Day evening, 7.30 pm -**

Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman had decided to take a stroll on the beach.

'Yaar conference toh acchi huyi. Ab bas ye Chitrole ke saath meeting hone ke baad hum Mumbai chale jayenge' said ACP Pradyman.

'Ek minute ek minute boss. Ye Daya hai na?' asked Salunkhe pointing ahead.

They could see silhouettes of two people sitting, their backs resting against a boulder.

'Haan. Ye to Daya hai! Ye yaha kya kar raha hai jab ki sab log andar hai? Aur ye uske saath koi ladki hai!' said ACP Pradyuman.

They moved a bit closer and hid behind a huge tree a few feet away from Daya and the girl. The girl's voice was only faintly audible but they could hear Daya quite clearly.

Daya sat looking at her, admiring her beauty while she played with the sand chattering away endlessly.

'Aapko kya lagta hai?' she asked.

Getting no response from him, she looked up and found him staring at her.

'Daya?' she said shaking his shoulder lightly. 'Kaha kho gaye aap?'

'Tum me', he replied.

She blushed furiously.

Daya gently removed her hair clip and let her hair fall to her shoulder.

'Daya ye kya kar rahe hai aap?' she asked.

'Kitni baar kahu tumse apne baal khule rakho! Jyada khoobsoorat lagogi', he said.

'Daya bas. Meri tarif karna band kijiye', she said.

'Toh phir kya karu? Pyar?' he asked leaning over to kiss her.

'Daya nahi!' she said and pushed him away.

'Are ruko to', he said.

She stood up and said, 'Main jaa rahi hu'

Daya got up and followed her with swift steps, 'No way! Tum aisa mujhe chodke bhaag nahi sakti!'

He ran after her and finally caught her by waist within a mere few minutes. She hugged him tightly and their tinkling laughter echoed around the silent beach, adding joy to the merry waves of the sea.

 **O-o-o-o**

Dr Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman continued to stare wide eyed where Daya and the mystery girl were romancing under the stars.

'My god!' was the only thing ACP Pradyuman could say.

'Ab ho gaya na yakeen? Kaha tha maine tumse!' said Dr Salunkhe.

'Yaar Salunkhe ye Daya toh Abhijeet se bhi aage nikal gaya! Aur hai kaun ye ladki? Kahi koi CID wali to hi nahi?' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Mujhe nahi lagta. CID se hoti toh bureau me bhi saath hote na! Hame jaroor pata chalta' said Dr Salunkhe thoughtfully.

'Toh phir koi bahar wali? Aur ye sab dekhke lag raha hai ki kafi dino se chakkar chal raha hai inka', said ACP Pradyuman still shockedon his discovery.

'Tabhi toh hamesha beach pe chala jata hai! Boss ye Daya toh bilkul chupa rustam nikla', said Salunkhe.

'Nahi nahi Salunkhe hame iss ladki ke bare me pata karna hi hoga', said ACP Pradyuman in a determined voice.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Same Day, 11.30 pm -**

Daya tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't go to sleep. He sat up finally and drank a glass of water.

He looked out of the window at the vast expanse of the sea. Cool air ruffled through his hair. He knew what to do. Grabbing his cell phone he went out of the room.

As he took some steps towards the beach, someone called out his name. 'Daya?'

'Abhijeet tum? Tumhe bhi neend nahi aa rahi kya? Aur tumhari Tarika jee kaha hai?' asked Daya grinning.

'Neend nahi aa rahi yaar. Aur Tarika to Purvi aur Shreya ke saath baithi hai. Mere muh pe darawaja band kiya aur boli sirf ladkiya allowed hai', said Abhijeet sadly.

Daya laughed and patted his shoulder.

'Chalo koi baat nahi. Hum beach par tahalkar aate hai', said Daya.

'Haan. Chalo. Aacha hua tum idhar hi mil gaye', said Abhijeet and they proceeded towards the beach.

They passed Dr. Salunkhe's room. He was awake reading a magazine. He spotted Daya heading towards the beach. Abhijeet was hidden by the trees and wasn't seen by Dr. Salunkhe.

'Kahi ye Daya phirse uss ladki ko milne to nahi jaa raha? Abhi Pradyuman ko batata hoon' thought Salunkhe.

Dr Salunkhe banged the door of the room next to him. After two minutes ACP Pradyuman came out looking irritated.

'Yaar Salunkhe pagal ho gaya hai kya? Itni raat ko kyu shor macha rahe ho?' he asked.

'Abhi isi waqt chal mere saath. Daya phirse uss ladki se milne beach pe gaya hai!' said Salunkhe excitedly

'Kya?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan maine khud dekha Daya ko jate hue. Bilkul akela tha', said Dr Salunkhe.

They grabbed a torch and proceeded towards the beach hurriedly.

'Hum iss raste se chalte hai. Shortcut hai', said Dr Salunkhe.

Daya and Abhijeet were walking when suddenly Abhijeet said, 'Daya kya tumhe kisike bolne ki awaj sunai de rahi hai?'

They listened carefully.

They could hear muffled voices. 'Haan yaar. Itni raat kaun ko sakta hai?' said Daya.

'Shayad wo left side se aa rahe hai. Piche chalo.', said Abhijeet.

They kept moving backwards and - 'BAM!' they collided with someone.

Terrified shrieks rent the air.

Daya and Abhijeet whirled around and flashed their mobile torch on the stranger's face. The other two had done the same.

'Sir! Aap?!' said Daya bewildered.

'Abhijeet! Daya! Tum dono? Aur kaun hai tumhare saath?' asked Dr. Salunkhe in a rather stern voice.

'Koi nahi! Par sir itni raat ko aap kya kar rahe hai yaha?' asked Abhijeet.

Dr. Salunkhe flashed his torch around them to make sure nobody else was present.

'Sir ye kya kar rahe hai aap? Koi nahi hai. Sirf main aur Abhijeet hain!' said Daya.

'Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Neend nahi aa rahi thi to socha walk karlenge beach par. Lekin sir app ye torch lekar yaha... Koi problem hai kya?' said Abhijeet.

'Uhhh… Nahi. Hum bhi jara tahalne ke liye aaye the', said ACP Pradyuman.

Daya accidently shun the torch at their feet and Abhijeet let out a snort of laughter. Both Dr Salunke and ACP Pradyuman wearing pin stripped pyjamas but the forensic doctor looked indeed funny. His pyjamas featured animated cars with hues of yellow and red. Daya fought hard to keep a straight face.

'Has kyu rahe ho?' asked Dr Salunkhe angrily.

'Kuch - Kuch nahi sir', said Abhijeet trying to control his laughter.

'Chalo wapas room par chalte hai. Bohot der ho gayi hai', said ACP Pradyuman.

The four men walked back silently to their hotel.

'Daya ye dono itna ajeeb kyu behave kar rahe hai?' whispered Abhijeet.

'Pata nahi. Par hamse jaroor kuch chupa rahe hai', said Daya softly.

After Daya and Abhijeet were gone, ACP said to Salunkhe, ' Yaar kya tu bhi? Bekar me meri neend kharab kar di'

'Boss lekin maine dekha tab Abhijeet nahi tha!' said Dr Salunkhe.

'To kya aasman se udkar aaya wo waha par? Kya tu bhi! Chal so jate abhi kal Chitrole ke saath meri meeting hai.' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Thik hai. Good night', said Salunkhe looking rather forlorn.

 **Next Day morning, 9.30 am -**

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table.

'Oh no main mera phone room me hi bhul gayi. Main lekar aati hu', said Tarika.

'Tarika jara Daya ko bulana. Wo aaya nahi abhi tak', said Abhijeet.

'Thik hai', she said.

After taking her cell phone she went to Daya's room. The door was ajar. She went inside and stood behind the door. Daya was still in his bed.

'Daya? Ab bhi soye ho kya? Breakfast ke liye chalo jaldi. Sab log wait kar rahe hai', said Tarika.

Daya sat up. 'Late ho gaya', he said.

Dr Salukhe was coming from the opposite side.

He didn't spot Tarika as she was standing behind the door. He saw Daya's eyes go wide in fear as he looked at him and heard an ' Oh no!' from him before the door shut with a snap.

 **INSIDE THE ROOM -**

'Kya hua?' asked Tarika.

'Tumhe darwaja band nahi karna chahiye tha. Wo band ho gaya to khulta nahi. Kal uska lock kharab ho gaya tha, said Daya.

'Oh no! Ab hotel ke kisi staff ke aane tak hame rukna padega, she said.

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM -**

Dr Salunkhe banged the door with his fist. 'Darwaja kholo!' he yelled.

'Ab ye kaun hai', said Daya.

'Daya ye to Salunkhe sir ki awaj hai!' said Tarika.

'Salunkhe saab aap hotel staff ko bulayiye. Darwaja khul nahi raha', Daya shouted.

'Daya abhi darwaja kholo!' shouted Dr. Salunkhe again. (He apparently hadn't heard Daya)

'Are ye Dr saab ko ho kya gaya hai? Darwaja khulega tab kholenge na!' said Daya angrily.

'Daya shaant ho jao', said Tarika calmly.

Meanwhile ACP Pradyuman and DCP Chitrole arrived at the scene. 'Salunkhe kya hua?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Boss aaj Daya ko range haath pakadne ka mauka mila hai. Wo uss ladki ke saath andar hai.' said Dr. Salukhe happily.

'Dekh Salunkhe tu phirse shuru mat hoja', said ACP Pradyuman angrily.

'Nahi boss iss baar main 100% sure hoon' said Dr. Salunkhe.

'Ye chal kya raha hai Pradyuman?' asked DCP Chitrole.

'Abhi pata chal jayega sir! Aur wo bhi sabke saamne khulasa hoga!' said Dr Salunkhe.

He called Abhijeet on his cell phone. 'Abhijeet tum sab log abhi upar aajao Daya ke room ke bahar'

When everyone was gathered, Dr. Salunkhe shouted again, 'Daya kamre se bahar aao abhi!'

'Sir main aapko kabse batane ki koshish kar raha hoon darwaja nahi khul raha', Daya yelled back in a rather bored voice.

'Ek minute hum Daya style se darwaja khulwate hai. Jaywanti darwaja tod do!' said DCP chitrole.

'Daya sir piche jayein. Main darwaja khol rahi hu.' Jaywanti shouted and kicked open the door.

Tarika and Daya came out looking rather flustered.

'Tarika!' yelled ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe in unison.

'Kya baat hai sir? Kya hua?' asked Tarika.

'Tarika mujhe yakeen nahin hota ki tum Daya ke saath! Lekin lab me to tum aur Abhijeet...' said Dr Salunkhe looking speechless.

'Sir aap kya keh rahe hai mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha', said Daya with a confused look.

'Tum aur Tarika kamre ke andar kyu the ek saath?' asked Dr Salunkhe.

'Sir main Daya ko breakfast ke liye bulane gayi thi aur maine galati se darwaja lagaya. Mujhe pata nahi tha iska lock kharab hai ye andar se khulta nahi', said Tarika.

'Wah kya baat hai! Bohot khoob Hum tum ek kamre me band ho... Aur chabi kho jaye...' said DCP Chitrole in a singsong voice.

Abhijeet slapped a hand to his forehead.

'Sir please! Ye mamla serious hai', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir kya serious mamla hai?', said Daya not understanding what was going on.

'Daya ab main tumse kuch puchne wala hoon. Aur mujhe sirf sach sunna hai', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Haan, puchiye na sir', said Daya.

'Daya mujhe aisa lagta hai tumhare zindagi me koi ladki hai.' said ACP Pradyuman slowly.

'Pradyuman sidhe sidhe pucho! Itna time lagaoge toh ek saal lag jayega puchne me!' said Dr. Salunkhe impatiently.

A moment of silence and then - 'Kya tum aur Tarika ek dusre ko pasand karte ho?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Kya?!' Daya and Tarika said in surprise.

'Sir aap... Ye...' said Abhijeet lost for words.

'Daya mujhe jawab chahiye', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir kisne kaha ye aapse? Ye sach nahi hai!' said Daya.

'Humne tumhe kisi ladki ke saath dekha tha beach par. Us ladki ka chehra nahi dekh paye. Lekin aaj tum aur Tarika ek saath...' Dr Salunkhe's voice trailed off.

'Sir main aur Daya bohot acche dost hai aur kuch nahi!' said Tarika shocked.

'Toh phir uss din beach pe kaun tha tumhare saath?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir meri jindagi me koi hai. Par wo Tarika nahi hai', Daya confessed.

'Koi ladki hai?! Daya tum aise kaise kar sakte ho?' said ACP Pradyuman in mock outrage.

'Kya kiya maine sir?' said Daya.

'Ye girlfriend, shaadi sab CID me koi kaam ka nahi! In sab cheejo se hum practically sochna bhul jate hai. CID me hamare colleagues hai wohi hamari family hai', said ACP.

'Sir aise baat nahi hai. Ek CID officer ko pura haq hai apni personal life jeene ka. Sirf use ye dhyan rakhna chahiye ki isse duty par asar na pade', said Daya.

'Yahi toh nahi hota na Daya', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir Freddy ko hi dekhiye. Ghar ke saath saath duty bhi to acchi tarah sambhal leta hai wo', said Daya.

Abhijeet patted Freddy's back while Freddy beamed.

'Sir hum duty aur personal life alag jaroor rakh sakte hain. Aur agar dono CID me hi kaam karte hai toh ek dusre ko samajhna aur aasan ho jata hai', said Daya.

'Matlab wo ladki CID me hi kaam karti hai' said Abhijeet smiling naughtily.

Daya gave him an I - WILL - KILL - YOU - LOOK.

'Daya tumne ye baat kyu chupayi humse? Hum sab ek family ki tarah hai na?', said ACP Pradyuman.

'Kaun kehta hai ki Daya ne ye baat humse chupayi hai sir? Sab ko pata hai', said Abhijeet.

Everyone except ACP Pradyuman, DCP Chitrole and Dr Salunkhe laughed.

'Sir chupayi nahi par batane ka mauka hi nahi mila. Sir main aapki bohot respect karta hoon. Itni important baat aapse main kaise chupa sakta hoon? Phir bhi sir maine aapko hurt kiya hai. I am really sorry sir.' said Daya.

ACP Pradyuman smiled. 'Accha Thik hai. Chodo ab wo sab', he said.

'Sir isiliye aap log hamara picha kar rahe the kya uss din torch leke?', asked Abhijeet.

'Nahi yaar Abhijeet. Wo toh bas aise hi', said Dr Salunkhe awkwardly.

'Sir I hope aapki galatfaimili dur ho gayi hai. Main wo ladki nahi hu jise Daya pasand karta hai', said Tarika.

'Haan. Wo meri galati thi', said Dr Salunkhe sheepishly.

'Wah Daya! Kya baat hai yaar! Pradyuman tum aise keh bhi kaise sakte ho ki CID wale pyar aur shaadi nahi kar sakte? Main toh kehta hu tumhe bhi shaadi karni chahiye ab!' said DCP chitrole looking gleeful.

'Kya?! Nahi mujhe rehne dijiye. Aap kariye na', said ACP Pradyuman sneering at him.

'Haan main wahi soch raha tha', said Chitrole while ACP Pradyuman gave him an angry look.

'Abhijeet tumhari girfriend bhi CID wali hi hai na', asked DCP Chitrole.

Tarika's face reddened slightly as Abhijeet threw her a look.

'Sir chodiye na. Phir kabhi baat karenge', said Abhijeet looking at DCP Chitrole.

'Phir kabhi kyu? Abhi Batao Abhijeet!', said Daya seizing his much awaited opportunity to tease Abhijeet.

'Daya chup kar.' said Abjijeet through gritted teeth.

'Toh phir batao Daya, hai kaun ye ladki?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

Daya smiled.

'Ab... Wo...' he said and stole a glance at her who was a silent spectator of the scene. They exchanged a loving eye lock and everyone around them smiled.

'Ahemm', Abhijeet cleared his throat and Daya tore his eyes away from her.

'Are sir batane ki jaroorat hi nahi hai! Aapne thik se dekha na to inki aakhein aap ko jawab de degi!' said Abhijeet winking at Daya.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
